Truth or Dare
by MasterBubble
Summary: A truth or dare story, everyone is invited to Selina's house for a party, and a truth or dare sessison. Selina made a bet with Piper to see who could get Annabeth and Percy together faster. Will Annabeth deny her feelings or accept them? How does the ToD session affect her school life with Percy? Evental Percabeth. R&R
1. The Party and ToD

Yay, new story, as the title and resume says, its a ToD story with some drama, hope you enjoy. Please RR.

Two hours, that is how long in advance Selina wanted Piper and I at her house before the party. We didn't even have to set anything up, we came this early so Selina could give us, well me clothes and to do my makeup. I knew Piper didn't need to come, she was just as god as Selina at 'dress up' as I called it. But I had asked her to come because I couldn't take the two hours alone with Selina. She wasn't a bad person, but when it came to makeovers and clothes she took ages, the result was allways spectacular, but I never felt it was me. I thought that the less makeup on me looked better.

"Done!" Selina called from her walk in closet. Suprisingly the clothes she chose for me were quite simple and elegant, dark blue skinny jeans, a loose white top that showed some cleavage and a pair of dark brown boots. I cried out at the last few items at the bottom. It was a lacy black thong and bra.

"Im not wearing those." I spluttered

"Yes you are, Percy will be here." She said with a wink, I sent her back a death glare.

Piper just laughed and told me to put them on, I grumbled and gave in. As I emerged from the bathroom, Selina clapped her hands together and told me it was time for makeup.

"Simple, keep it simple." I orderd her.

After about twenty minutes she said I could look in the mirror. She had outdone herself again, I had a light layer of blush on my cheeks, mascara and some lip gloss. My hair was put up in its usual messy ponytail but with a few golden curls framing my face. We had opted for this after I had shot down all of Selina and Piper's hairdoo ideas.

The jeans clung to my long legs showing off their shape, my top looked great but it was a bit too loose for my liking. When I asked Selina she slapped her head and walked up behind me. On the back of the blouse were strings that she tightend, it pulled the blouse tightly across my chest emphasising my breasts. It was now that I noticed that the shirt was slightly see through, I could make out the black of my bra.

"Sellllliiiiiinnnna" I complained, "why is it semi see-through?"

"Do you want Percy to notice you?" my blush gave her my awenser. "So you wear it."

Piper and Selina had learned that I liked Percy about three months ago. They kept on insisting that I should just get to know him and ask him out. But I was too nervous, he allways had girls swooning over him. I could never get to date him, so through Selina I became Percy's friend, when I had introduced Piper to their group of friends, she had immediately fell for Jason: Percy's best friend and a chill dude. He had short cropped sandy hair and bright blue eyes. Piper had been dating him for about a month now and she never seemed happier.

So the party Selina was hosting was at her mansion, her parents were away and they trusted her to have a party as long as she cleaned up afterwards. It was 8:30 and the party was to commence at 9. So we sat in Selina's room chatting and gossiping. About 5 to 9 Selina made a bet with Piper, of course at my expense. They bet on who could get Percy to admit his fellings for me or ask me out. The only problem is that Percy is incredibly quiet about who he likes, after his ex Rachel dumped him for another dude once he had told her he loved her.

"Why can't you just leave him, maybe he dosent want to date just yet." I whined, mostly cause they were going to make it awkward for me.

"Because it's sooooo cute!" They cooed.

I was saved as the doorbell rang, "That'll be Charlie" Selina squeaked rushing to the door. She was greeted by not just Charles or Bekandorf as others callled him, but with his brother Leo and his friend Nico.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I asked letting them in as Selina jumped into Bekandorf's arms.

"All good, all good... Wow it looks amazing Selina" He complimented, I have to admit the house did look great. All of the walls were neatly lined with plastic tables covered in lacy tablecloths. All on them were drinks, snacks alcohol, shot glasses glasses and on one table a chocolate fountain with strawberries.

"Thanks Charlie."

"So Leo, Nico you guys are friends of Percy and Jason?"

"Yeah, they should be here soon I think" Leo responded looking at his watch.

"Well come in lets get some drinks."

After about twenty minutes everyone had arrived. Percy, Jason and Thalia (Jason's sister and my friend) were some of the last to arrive. And when they did I was awarded a wink and a head nod from Percy, which of course made me blush like crazy. Selina caught my eye from across the room and laughed before standing on a table.

"Listen up" and everyone did because most people respect her "We're going to get this pert under way!" this earned cheers and hollers "a toast to an amazing PARTY!" everyone cheered and drank up.

Selina aproached me and nugded me, "Your clothes are working too well, I saw some guys checking you out" I blushed, "plus I saw Percy wink at you, I dont miss those types of things." And with another wink she left.

As I walked around I saw Piper and made my way over to her, "sup Pipes, hey Calypso." I added when I saw her, Calypso was very pretty, with caramel colored hair and warm brown eyes. I could see why Leo had a crush on her, she was gorgeous in her black jeans and beige turtleneck.

"Selina said something about games tonight, do you know what ahe meant by that?"

"Yeah, I do" Piper awenserd "but I promised not to tell." She gave in after Calypso and I gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, it going to be truth or dare, but with a twist." We pesterd her about the twist, but she never have in. We left her as Jason made his way over, telling him about the game soon.

As I walked around some moreI bumped into Thalia and gave her a huge hug, she will allways be my best friend along with Piper.

"Hey Thals."

"Annie" she retorted.

We shared a laugh before getting more coke.

"How is your brother?" I never really talked with Jason, but I had spent more and more time with him because of Piper.

"He's doing fine, I think he's sucking Piper's off face right now."

I laughed imagining the scene of Thalia barging in on her brother while he was with Piper 'sucking faces' as Thalia put it. We slowly dispersed and I ended up talking to Leo.

After talking to him for a good ten minutes and teasing him about Calypso, Selina made her way over to us.

"My room now, dont bring anyone else."

"What does she want us for?"

"Leo were doing truth or dare, c'mon" I said dragging him after me. We made our way up to her room dodging around people.

When we opend her door we were greeted why wolf whistles from the Stoll brothers, I pulled my had from Leo's wrist and sent them a glare before sitting next to Thalia.

"Lets get this session of Truth or Dare underway!"

Cheers came from everyone, and when I say everyone I mean: Thalia, Percy, Jason, Leo, Beck, Calypso, the Stolls, Katie, Piper, Nico, Piper and I.

"If you dont do a truth or dare, depending on how bad it is I will give you something to do." Selina said mischievously.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" she started.

I swore under my breath, of course it had to be me.

She was going to ask something about Percy, I knew it, so I took the safer option.

"Dare." I awenserd defiantly.

She whispered in my ear, "I dare you to reveal your feelings about Percy. If not you have to kiss one guy on the cheek, one on the lips and one french kiss."

My mouth fell open.

I hope you guys like it, im going to be making this story longer than my last one, which you can check out on my profile, it is short and sweet. I'll try to make these chapters at least 2k words, or longer if you guys want. Please RR, consrtuctive criticism is appreciated as well as flamers, gods I love flamers, comedy gold.

MasterBubble


	2. Dare's and Kisses

The second chapter, I will be doing alot of dares in this one so let me know what you think by RR. Thanks.

p.s Ive been writing these all on my phone, so tell me if there are any typos and ill try to reread better in the future, its quite annoying with no spell check and a small keyboard. Read on!

I was stuck in a perdicament, either I admitted my feelings for Percy or I had to kiss three guys. I chose the lesser of the two evils and the option that would spite her the most.

So to alot of shock I kissed Nico on the cheek Leo on the lips and I french kissed Jason.

"Was that the option or the dare" Connor asked.

"The option. Leo truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing us a kareoke song."

"That or you have to tell us who you like."

Leo gulped and asked where the kareoke machine was. He got up and sang us I Don't Know Why by Imagine dragons.

We could be strangers in the night

We could be passing in the shadows

We couldn't be closer if we tried

When we're caught in the headlights

We could be faces in the crowd

We could be passing in the shadows

Upping the risk of being found

When we're caught in the headlights

Dangerous

Your love is always dangerous

And now I'm lost in us

We're livin' in a lying trust

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you

To do with you

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you

To do with you

I was a faking alibi

Trading the truth in for a lie, oh

We were the essence of desire

And we're caught in the headlights

Dangerous

Your love is always dangerous

And now I'm lost in us

We're livin' in a lying trust

He started to waggle his hips as he sang the chorous.

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you

To do with you

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you

To do with you (I don't know why)

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you (I don't know)

To do with you (I don't know why)

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you

To do with you

That you love me

Tell me that you love me

Tell me that you love me

Tell me that you love me

Tell me that you love me (dangerous)

Tell me that you love me

Tell me that you love me (your love is always dangerous)

Tell me that you love me

I don't know why

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you (I don't know)

To do with you (I don't know why)

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you (do with, do with, do with)

To do with you (I don't know why)

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you (I don't know)

To do with you (I don't know why)

I don't know why, but I guess it's got something to do with you

To do with you

We were all rolling around on the ground with laughter, we tried not to laugh casue that could put him off, but his hip wiggling was too much.

Thalia and I high fived, "best dare ever." she managed to get out before bursting into another fit of laughter.

It was another 5 minutes before everyone settled down and Leo took his turn, "Ok Travis I dare you to hmm..." we all laughed, he never gave the Stoll a choice because they allways took dare.

"I've got it, I dare you and your brother to go steal as many wallets as you can from the people downstairs. The one with the most gets $10. GO. I dont think theg needed a second choice Selina."

As they ran off we all saw Travis steal Leo's wallet and yell "I've got one!" we all burst out laughing again, even Leo who had his dare backfire.

We talked in groups, waiting for the five minutes to be over, we didn't want to continue because we wanted to see the results of the dare.

After the 5 min, the Stolls rentered the room, Connor had a red slap mark across his face and Travis looked like had just avoided death by barbies.

In total Connor got 12 wallets and Travis got 9. After Connor got his reward we asked them what had happend. Connor told his part about getting 4 successfully then being found by Clairisse and geting a huge welt on his head. After that he stole 6 more from people before Drew found out and slapped him. He got his last two without much trouble. Travis on the other hand manged to get his from all the commotion his brother caused. He had managed to steal Clairisse's wallet and Drew's after Connor failed.

"Ok so enough of that Percy thruth or dare?"

"Truth, never take a dare from a Stoll."

"Who do you like, and of they are in the room kiss them." He said with a mischevious smile.

His eyes widened and he went bright red, we knew he would ever do this so he looked at Selina expectantly, waiting for his second option. "You two, come with me." She said pointing to Percy and I. I gulped, she had pulled out her phone andwas leading us to another room.

The room we entered was a second bedroom, I could see Percy looking like a deer in the headlights.

Selina rolled her eyes, "its nothing like that."

As we rentered the room we were both flushing furiously and everone else was laughing. Selina had made us get into bed, and position our clothes and the covers to make it look like our shoulders were bare. The result was us looking like we were naked. In bed. Together. To top it all off she sent the photo to everyone in the room. I sent her a death glare as Percy was pounded on the back by Jason and Leo, laughing at the picture.

After everyone had settled down and the last people had saved the photo as blackmail we continued. Percy asked his question. "Piper, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"How did you feel when Annabeth french kissed Jason? It looked passionate to me." He laughed, at Jason's facial expression.

"I...umm... I knew it was a dare so I don't feel that jealous, but I did want to slap both of them after. Even if they are my friend and boyfriend." she finished.

"Thalia truth, or dare?" she asked innocently.

"Dare pretty girl, I'm no wuss."

"I dare you to have Selina give you a makeover or..." She looked at Selina expectantly.

"Or you can tell us all who you like."

"Luke..." Thalia mumbled

"What was that?"

"Luke!" she forcefully "I like Luke."

I knew Thalia hated makeovers, but I would have never guessed that she would tell us who she likes.

"We started dating yesterday, so I knew it would get out sooner or later." Thalia whispered to me. I nodded, it was a smart move.

"This is easy and for all the guys, who has the best body part and what is it? Im not giving you the choice, cause its easy."

"Fair enough." Selina said.

"Ok awenser, go on," Thalia goaded.

Jason said Piper's eyes, Bekandorf, Selina's face, Percy said my legs, at which I blushed furiously, Connor said Thalia's ass and we all laughed as she punched him, Travis said Katie's body, Leo said Calypso's eyes and Nico said Selina's body, we all nodded, everyone was jealous of her curves.

"Ok so who goes now?"

"Ill go Travis" It was Katie.

"Calypso, truth or dare?"

"Uhh truth please."

"Do do you like Leo?"

"Tell us that or do seven minutes in heaven with Connor."

"Fine! I like him a little." She mumbled, we all burat out laugbing as Leo went red and spat out his coke.

Calypso quickly moved on asking, "Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said without a thought.

"I dare you to to end every sentence with 'In bed'" we all laughed, it was a classic, and a very good one.

"Or you have to kiss a girl of my choice downstairs."

"Bekandorf, truth or dare in bed?"

"Dare"he laughed.

"I dare you to sit on Leo's lap for three rounds in bed." We all laughed.

"Or if you dont want to squash Leo 'in bed' you can tell something embarrassing about you."

"This is for you Leo, I used to play Pokemon right? Well I only just stopped like 3 months ago." The room was chaos, so many people were laughing and clutching their sides at the though of him playing Pokemon it took 10 minutes to settle people down.

"Did you really, in bed?" Nico asked.

"I did, I'm not that ashamed of it to be honest."

"Jason, truth or dare?"

"If you couldn't date Piper, who would you date?"

"Or you can tell us about all of your exes, and I mean everything."

"I'd probably date Annabeth, but I would never leave Piper." He added quickly, but I was still blushing at the first part.

"I have an idea, this is getting a little stale so lets play spin the bottle." To the chourous of groans Selina told everyone they were playing. "There will be a group of boys and girls each spinning their own so we dont have to spin twice, if we land on the same two guys or two girls."

As we split up I hoped I would get Percy, hopefully on the second or third round. The first was a kiss on the cheek, the second a kiss on the lips, and the third 7 minutes in heaven.

The first round Piper got a kiss on the cheek from Bekandorf to whoops and hollers from the Stolls. The second round the bottle landed on me and Nico. He gave me a light peck on the cheek and then sat back down embarrassed. The third time Percy and Calypso were picked, I knew I should have felt jealous of the kiss Percy gave her, but I knew she liked Leo so I didn't.

The fourth spin Jason gave a kiss to Selina, the fifth Katie recived one from Connor the sixth Travis got Calypso and the seventh Jason kissed Piper to chourouses of 'cheaters'.

The second round was more in interesting, you had to kiss for three seconds straight on the lips, no backing out. On the first spin I was chosen quickly and as I looked over the guy chose was...

Muahahahahaha, a cliffie, its over 2k words and I want to write more chapters not all in one. So if I get 10 reviews (Im pushing my luck) ill update first thing Monday, if not ill do it Tuesday. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask and Ill respond to the best of my abilities. The story will be coming back to ToD but im at a writers block on ideas at the moment. After the the party I will have some Percy Pov at school as well as Annabeth.

MasterBubble


	3. Stoll Trouble

**I guess I'm doing this one Monday, but this means that I may not update until Wednesday or maybe just maybe Thursday. Please leave reviews and pointers, they are greatly appreciated. If you have any questions feel free to ask. As I said before the ToD part WILL be coming back, but right now I have writers block on dares and truths that are original. The story will continue at Goode. Sorry for rambling. Read on!**

 **For a guest wanting the chapters to be longer, around 2k words, they are. I am trying to make them 2k words, so I may update every two maybe three days. If not I would say why, i.e. school vacation etc.**

Percy... It was a dream come true for me anyways, so we walked to the center and kissed, and after the three seconds had passed, we broke apart blushing like tomatoes. Everyone who l ew of my crush were laughing at my face. This of course made me blush even more.

Selina spun the bottle again and this time it landed on herself, we looked over to see the bottle facing Jason, we could see Piper fuming that her half sister got to kiss her boyfriend. After the three seconds Selina winked at Piper and told Jason he was a good kisser, making roll his eyes and sit back down. The next round the boys bottle finished first and it had chosen Percy, I looked over to see our was facing Katie. There had never been anything awkward between them, so they walked to the center, kissed and sat back down, not really bothered.

"Oh so romantic." Selina commented with a roll of her eyes.

"It comes straight from the heart, Selina." Percy said patting his chest.

"Right...right." She spun the bottle again, hard this time and it landed on Thalia, as she stood up so did Connor. He groaned and she sent him a death glare, as if daring him to do something stupid. After the emotionless kiss Piper and and Travis were chosen, and after a kiss that lasted a second to long on Travis's part they sat down not meeting eye contact. The last few spins got Nico and Katie, Calypso and Beckandorf to kiss.

"Now onto the fun round... 7 minutes in heaven version, no backing out, even if you get a Stoll." Everyone laughed except for the Stolls who acted hurt. Go! We spun the bottles, the first one landed on Percy and the other on Thalia, they yell together, "No way!! We're cousins, that's just weird."

Ok we re-spin Thalia then, and we did it landed on none other than Calypso, I knew that before Leo she had had a crush on Percy. So of course I could not not be jealous, she was very pretty, and Percy did not seem fazed as he walked into the closet with her. I was still wondering about the kiss with Percy, he had given me a look that looked like want, confusion and resistance. I had know idea what that was supposed to mean so I'd have to ask Selina later, if she didn't ask first.

I hadn't even noticed that Piper and Bekandorf had been chosen, they walked to find another room to catcalls Stolls of course. The next spin landed on me and Jason, just as Percy and Calypso exited the closet. They had rumpled hair and puffy lips, and I guarantee they wouldn't have stopped if the timer hadn't gone off. Percy gave Jason a strange look almost like he wanted to tell him off or argue with him, when he saw us walkingnto the closet.

Jason and I walked into the closet blushing like mad, as soon as the door was shut the lights went out, and Jason cleared his throat, "We don't--"

"Let's get it over and done with." I sighed.

I tensed up as he pressed his lips to mine, but after a few seconds I kissed back running my hands through his hair, as he held me by my waist. I don't know when or how but some how our tounges ended up wrestling for dominance. Selina was right, he was a damn good kisser, as this thought went through my head the buzzer went off and we jumped apart.

"Was it heavan?" Selina asked, we just shoved passed her and sat down, we were both as red as strawberries. Piper sent me a strange look of disappointment. I leaned over and said, "sorry about that, but I am not going to wuss out just cause it's your boyfriend, plus you got to kiss Beck, he's Selina's boyfriend."

"True, I just don't want to mess up our relationship, that's all." She sighed.

"Are you kidding me, do you really think Jason would give you up for me?! You are so much nicer, prettier, a better girlfriend than I could ever be."

"Don't insult yourself, you look amazing, true you can be a little cold, but that's cause you need someone to warm up to someone, like Percy." She added with a wink.

I turned away to see Katie and Travis exiting the closet holding hands, "no way did they just get together over a 7 minutes in heavan session?!"

"Nah they have had the hots for each other for a while. It's so easy to see."

"For you"

"Yeah well not all people are as amazing as me."

I scoffed, "right...right..."

We turned back to the game as Nico and Thalia were chosen. We laughed at Nico's expression of horror, he was afraid of what Thalia would do. But everyone knows that she has a soft spot for him, so she lead him calmly to the closet.

"See this is what relationships should be like," Piper cooed.

"What is it with you and love stories?"

"They are so romantic, love beats all, love can over come hate. The clichés."

I rolled my eyes, sometimes I never got this girl.

After the last spin in which Bekandorf and Selina (totally not rigged) came back, she ended the game.

"We've been here for about three hours, everyone can sleep over if they want, and there will be a saturday breakfast. So stay if you want just find a room and sleep! The beds are king sized so you'll have to share." She said with a wink.

Thank the gods

We could see that everyone was bored and tierd, the game wasn't as fun as it is when you are actually awake. And at 3 in the morning it was getting dull. Even though the kiss with Jason was amazing.

Piper and I decided to share a room just next to Percy and Jason. We instantly flopped into bed, clothes and all and fell asleep.

When I woke I had a strong arm around my waist and a mop of black hair in my face. I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw Percy next to me. I got tangled in the covers trying to get off the bed and fell onto the carpet with a thud.

"Jason? You good?" I heard Percy move to the edge of the bed and look over.

"Annabeth! What the-- Did we...?"

"No! No no no, I remember falling asleep next to Piper." I was blushing furiously, Percy was sitting on the edge of the bed in only his underwear.

"Yeah, I remember Jason as well, he asked if I wanted a good night kiss." He said with a laugh.

Then Piper burst into the room and saw Percy and I.

She squealed, "Annabeth, you changed beds to sleep with Percy?! How cute!"

"No! I remeber falling asleep next to you and Percy remebers Jason next to-" I stopped because of snickering at the door, I untangled myself and went to see.

I found none other than the Stolls.

I shoved them in the room, and told them to explain. After much laughter from them they finally explained what happend. After we had gone to bed they carried me to Percy's room without waking me up an put me on the ground. Then with help from Leo they carried Jason to my room and put him next to Piper. Then they came back put me next to Percy, arranged us cuddled up and snapped some photos.

"We still have no idea how you never woke up, we nearly dropped Jason once."

"Does anyone else know? I dont want this taken the wrong way." I asked nervously.

"Selina, Beck, Leo, us you guys, and Jason if he even realizes." That wasn't too bad, even though Selina would use that and the other photo to spread gossip like a wild fire.

After giving the Stolls a piece of my mind, I walked off to go change.

After I had changed into skinny jeans, a orange tee shirt and a sweater, I left for breakfast. As I came out of the door I ran into someone solid and warm. We fell to the floor in a heap, I realized I had fallen over Percy and I was on his chest. Not only that, but to top it all off he was completely naked, minus a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my gods, Percy I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Its fine, I'm looking for my clothes, the Stolls picked the bathroom lock and stole them."

I laughed, it was just like them to cause mayhem every waking moment. And in my case some sleeping moments.

I looked him up and down, he was really fit, a perfectly toned body, really nice--"

"Like what you see?" He said with a grin flexing his chest.

"Yeah right." I scoffed slapping his chest, he acted hurt but it probably did me more harm than him.

"I'm going to look for my clothes now, see ya!"

"See you." I said wathching him walk off.

I sighed, now time for breakfast and an over extatic Selina. She had probably told half the world what had happend by now, her version of course.

 **Chapter 3 complete! Please leave reviews, comments, critizim and tell me what you think. The next update should be wednesday, and if I'm in a good writing mood, as soon as tuesday. Hope all my readers are well!**

 **MasterBubble**


End file.
